


Push it

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Sports injuries, getting hurt, kissing while working out, neil does push-ups, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Andrew watches Neil during his work out and decides to join.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Push it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_wh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/gifts).



> [Maya](https://twitter.com/GlassesAlex?s=20) said something about beefy Neil and then demanded I wrote something and this was what my mind could come up ith without making it SMUTTY.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> English is not my first language so mistakes will occur!  
> Be kind!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Neil was in the basement of their house. It was scorching hot outside and the only place he could stand to be was in their basement. He was running on the treadmill, picking up the pace as time passed. He had gotten into training after a broken knee and a busted shoulder after a rough tackle during a game. It had sent Kevin and Andrew it into a frenzy. They planned his training, his exercises, and his food. Neil hated that he had been benched for the rest of the spring season. It had just begun, and he was furious that he had been stupid enough to get tackled by an old Ravens player who was still butt-hurt over losing to the foxes once. 

Aaron took care of his rehabilitation outside of the hospital. Neil had refused to stay anymore than necessary and that was okay with Andrew. He hadn’t wanted him to stay that long. Andrew had enough money to pay Aaron to come to their house and help Neil with his arm and knee. Andrew did what he could, but it wasn’t always enough. Some days were good, some days were bad. One bad days Andrew could barely touch Neil without him shrieking in pain. On good days, he could help Neil move his knee around. 

Now, six months later, Neil was running on the treadmill. He was doing push up and squats. He was lifting weights, and he was boxing. He was getting fit, and he enjoyed it. For the first time in his life, he enjoyed exercising. He still wasn’t bigger than Andrew, he didn’t think he ever would be, but he was just as strong. He could deadlift Andrew and do squats with him, just like Andrew could with him. 

He knew that Andre was looking at him from the doorway and he didn’t mind. He just picked up pace until the machine stopped because Neil had reached the time limit he had set. 

_Twenty minutes,_ he thought, and turned to look at Andrew. He had two cups of coffee in his hands - one black with a bit of sugar and one that was more milk and sugar than coffee.

“Good morning,” he said as he got off the machine and walked over to Andrew, who handed him his cup. He leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

“Disgusting,” he muttered under his breath, “You’re dripping with sweat. How can you run a heat like this?”

Neil shrugged and smiled at his husband. “It’s more tolerable down here than outside, I promise you that,” was all Neil said before he took a sip from coffee. They drank their coffee in comfortable silence before Andrew took Neil’s cup and put them down on a nearby cabinet. 

“What’s next?” He asked. 

“Push-ups,” Neil said as he grabbed a washcloth and dried off the sweat dripping from his face down his neck. Neil found a matt and laid it down on the cold basement floor. He got down on his hands and knees and got into position and did ten push-ups. When Neil held a thirty second break, Andrew laid down underneath him. 

“Andrew, what are you doing?”

“For every push-up, I’ll give you a kiss,” Andrew said and Neil grinned. With each push-up Neil did, Andrew kissed him, only their lips and noses touching. He had to admit - seeing Neil like this made his knees a little weak. It was used to being the other way around and not like this. Neil had gotten fifty push-ups done when Andrew reached up and steadied his hips with his hands. 

“Andrew?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Neil.”

Neil smiled and lowered himself until their bodies were slotted together, his arms framing Andrew’s head. He leaned down and kissed him softly, enjoying the simple contact of their bodies. He felt Andre’s hands sliding up his back and up into his hair. 

“Neil,” he mumbled.

“Yes, Drew?”

“You’re disgusting. You’re drenched in sweat, and I will not touch you before you have showered. Go take a cold shower before I turn the basement into a pool I can drown you in.”

Neil grinned against Andrew’s lips, kissing him once more before he got up on his knees. He stood up and helped Andrew up for the floor, before he went to take a shower while Andrew wiped down the machines. He didn’t have the shower to himself for long because Andrew joined him after a couple of minutes alone. Andrew’s arms snuck around Neil’s chest from behind, holding him close. 

“I thought it was too hot for this?” Neil mocked and Andrew tightened his arms around Neil, before he let made Neil turn around. Andrew watched him, his eyes soft and full of something Neil didn’t know how to describe. They stood there, watching each other under the chilly water until Andrew leaned up and kissed Neil. 

“I love you,” he muttered and Neil smiled against Andrew’s lips.

From that day on, Andrew was under Neil whenever he did his push-ups. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
